Chuckie's Dating Experiences
by yuugi arry
Summary: "'Fifty-five' A voice called from the back of the room. Everybody froze and turned. Tommy smiled. 'And another fifteen on payday.'"


"Tommy?" Chuckie grabbed hold of his best friend's shirt. "I need advice."  
Tommy Pickles smiled as he turned to his older friend. "Sure, Chuck. What's up?"  
"Promise not to laugh?" The insecure ginger asked, pushing his glasses up his nose.  
"As much as I can."  
"Well, you know that online auction site that raises money for the school?"  
"Yeah. What about it?"  
"Well, I kinda thought that the dating part- the one where you sign in and during the assembly next month, the people will be auctioned for a date and you can be put in blind dates- was the place were you make an account and I kinda made a profile for it and... Uh... !"  
Tommy caught his friend by the mouth, checking to make sure no one noticed his friend freaking out. "Chuckie, calm down. Lil and Phil signed up for the dates too. And Kimi and Dil. It's nothing to fear." Tommy smiled before his eyes went wide. "I gotta go Chuck. BYE!"  
"Yeah. Bye." Chuckie said, looking at his untied red shoes. He had somewhat thought Tommy could somehow get him out if it. He hated blind dates with a passion. Almost as much as he hated scary things. And he REALLY hated scary things. With a sigh he turned around to come face to face with an angry Angelica.  
"Finster, where's Tommy?"  
"He, uh, just left. Sorry." He grunted as he was shoved into the lockers.  
"Move out if my way. He has my Emica C.D. and I need it tonight for my sleep over!" She growled as she walked away. A minute later Tommy poked his head around the corner.  
"Is she gone?"  
"Yeah." Tommy let out a sigh of relief.  
"So, I might be able to get you off the dating site." Chuckie smiled, but it fell when he saw Tommy smirk.  
"What's the catch Tommy?"  
"You have to come to a sleep over at my place this Friday."  
"I dunno," Chuckie drawled out, "will there be popcorn with extra butter?"  
"Naw, just normal amount."  
"Ouch. That sours the deal, so you better get me off fast."  
Tommy smirked as he walked away. "Don't worry, I will." He hummed a song as he left, giving Chuckie a wink as he walked past.  
Chuckie had no clue what had just happened.

* * *

It was lunch when they got a chance to talk again. Tommy explained how he managed to get Chuckie's account deleted before anything can happen.  
"But they said you still need to be in the dating auction." He took a bite of his tuna casserole, envying Chuckie's bag lunch. "Sorry Bro."  
"Great. I'm going to go on stage and be laughed off. But thanks for your help. How'd you do it?"  
"That popular girl who has a crush on me, Courtney Filler, is in charge. All I had to do was pout and flirt a little."  
Of course he did.  
"But don't belittle yourself Chuckie. Tammie has a crush on you so she will bid, then the girls from computer class might, Robo-Club girls, and that Ashley chick from math. You won't be laughed off."  
"Tommy, that Ashley chick is the only girl in computer class and Robo-Club."  
"Really? How could I not of noticed that?"  
"You found a way to do it."  
** -Dating Auction Day-**  
"Relax, Chuckie." Kimi smiled softly. "Everything will be fine. Just smile."  
Chuckie nodded and sat down, waiting for his turn. Kimi, Phil, and Lil had all left and now a boy from science was going up. He was next.  
"Okay, and next we have Charles Finster the third." Chuckie rose and walked onto the stage. He felt sick and was waiting for the laughing to start. And it did soon. A small chuckle from the football players. He spotted Tommy walking on from the door. "Chuckie has a sweet personality, is shy but willing to go on any adventure as long as he has that little push, and is very kind. Let's start the bidding at five dollars. Do I hear a five?"  
Tammie raised her hand.  
"Okay, we have five—is there a ten? Ten? Can I hear a ten? Look at him girls, ten?" Ashley raised her hand. "Now it's ten. What about fifteen?"  
"Twenty!" Tammie shouted.  
"Oh, that's a good one! Do I hear a twenty-five? Anybody? Ashley?"  
"I only have twenty!"  
"Ouch. Anybody else?"  
"Fifty-five!" A voice called from the back of the room. Everybody froze and turned. Tommy smiled. "And another fifteen on payday."  
Tammie narrowed her eyes. "Nobody has that kind of money Pickles."  
"Three part-time jobs and an allowance gives me some extra spending money. I've been saving for two years and have a thousand in my piggy bank. But I can only take fifty five out to keep things working my way."  
"Then I'm saying eighty!"  
"A hundred." Tommy narrowed his eyes.  
"Well this is interesting. One hundred to Tommy Pickles, anyone want to try to out bid?"  
No one spoke. No one had the money.  
"Tommy it is! But we need the money by the end of the hour."  
Tommy pulled out his wallet and took out the money. "Angelica, spot me a twenty. It's an hour ride from the school to my house. I'll pay you back soon." She handed over the money as though in a daze. Tommy gave the hundred bucks over and Chuckie climbed down from the stage, handing Angelica the twenty dollars she gave Tommy. Once at Tommy's house, he payed Chuckie back and smiled.  
"Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why'd you do it?"  
Tommy shrugged. "You hate blind dates and I hate the thought of you going on a blind date."


End file.
